Updates
So far since the Beta release there has been 8 updates to Godus. v2.0.5 Beta Update v2.0.5 released on 8th May, 2014. Known Issues *Freezing upon quitting the game. *Meteor will sometimes leave behind small pieces of land that are unsculptable. *(Mac only) Belief button will appear faded out at the beginning of the tutorial before belief unlock. Feature/Changes *Balance improvements, including reduction building times. *The more fields/mines you have, the higher your per hour rate will be. For example, building additional mines/farms will increase the overall rate at which you generate ore/wheat. The more mines/farms you build, the faster you will level up. *Fields and mines further from the Settlement are less efficient than those within a Settlement because farmers have to walk further. *Fields, mines and abodes built inside a Settlement do not cost any resources to build however if you build outside a Settlement, it costs resources. The cost is displayed on the empty plots. Bug Fixes *Crash on start up *Crash when hitting "Return to home" on voyages *Finger of God causes red grapgic issues *Return to Civilization button disappears upon abandoning chcallenges v2.0.4 Beta Update v2.0.4 released on 4th April, 2014. Updates *Brand New Homeworld. *New Cards. *Temples disappear on completion. *Different abodes only on different ground types. *Locking underwater sculpting. *Added raft to events for reinforcements. *Landscape colors updates. *Town statue added. *Incomplete cards now show next to the timeline button in Homeworld. *Incomplete cards interface acts as shortcut to timeline. *New animations for Followers. *Brand new art and layout for the cards. *Revised flow for the cards. *Leotards for your first two Followers. *Straw hut abode type. *New belief collection tunes. *Event mission music. *CPU optimization. *New buried ruins. *God beams from shrines. *Tutorial polish. *Water clocking visual effects. *Tons of bug fixes. *And more!!!!!! v2.0.3 Beta Update v2.0.3 released on 31th March, 2014. Updates *Crash fixed in the sculpting tutorial. *Crash fixed when placing Settlement statue. *Followers will no longer die on voyages 2, 5 and 8. *Follower navigation improved. *Various text fixes. *Many images are no longer placeholders. Known Issues *Clicking on the first chest before the prompt will break the logic of Tutorial and stop progression. *The second Follower in the Leash Technique does not help build the abode. *Female names are assigned to the male character models on the miners and farmers. *Followers wandering around in circles. No navigable path to temple goal, will be looking into ways to make blockages more clear. *Voyages map 12 repeated. *First time loading the game offline will crash. You can still play offline if you first launch while online. *The Steam overlay does not appear when GODUS is in full screen. *When greyed out, the OK button on the Voyage of Discovery bidding screen will move the slide. *Sometimes there will be graphical glitches after placing roads in a Settlement.. *Story mode and Versus mode are disabled. *Changing to full-screen mode may cause the game to crash. v2.0.1 Beta Update v2.0.1 released on 14th March, 2014. Updates *Crash fix when first placing a Settlement. *“Checkerboard” graphical glitch now has a workaround. Turn “Disable Buffers” ON in the Options menu if you experience this glitch. *Placing a statue, including Settlements, no longer requires you to hold the card, only click! *Fix for Followers not working after returning from Events. *New and improved balance in belief generation and cost. Known Issues *Occasional crash in the Sculpting Tutorial for Mac users *Sculpting Tutorial is sometimes missing land. Restarting the game will fix this issue. *First time loading the game offline will crash. You can still play offline if you first launch while online. *The Steam overlay does not appear when GODUS is in full screen *The GODUS icon is pixelated on Windows *Some images are currently placeholder in info screens *Breeders in Abode info screens are blue instead of pink *When greyed out, the OK button on the Voyage of Discovery bidding screen will move the slider *Friendship card info is blank *The award for the Voyage of Discovery has a placeholder image *The belief bar will still be visible in a Voyage of Discovery map even when no Belief is needed *Sometimes there will be graphical glitches after placing roads in a Settlement *Some God Powers are missing information *Belief counter in Settlements info screen is incorrect *Various text alignment issues *The reward alert for Arctic Expedition incorrectly reads “NONE” *Story mode and Versus mode are disabled v2.0 Beta Update v2.0 released on 12th March, 2014. This update has been a while coming and we thank everyone who entered the Early Access for their patience. It’s taken a while because we made the decision to avoid trivial updates that would prolong the core problems. Instead we’ve rebuilt the foundations of the game based on the strong feedback we’ve received from players. For this we also thank you - your involvement has literally reshaped the experience. We hope you enjoy the new aspects of the game and continue to look out for ongoing content updates as well as other refinements. To enable us to deliver this new version, it means that previous saves are no longer compatible. We do apologise for this inconvenience but we know it was the best decision for the overall game. Wonderful new interfacing with the world (LESS CLICKING!). Every interaction with the world has been rethought to be more fluid and less frustrating. You can now hold and drag easily to interact with trees, rocks and belief. Improved Sculpting. Moving the land is much more accurate and more responsive. You’ll be able to move further and with more control. And rest assured, sculpting will continue to improve even more! No more repeated clicking - you just hold and drag in any direction, at any speed. Introducing the Leash. We’ve waved goodbye to the clumsy totem power. Now you can hold on any number of Followers or occupants, then drag towards a destination in the world and release on it to send them there. It’s a big advance and feels lovely! Complete redesign of the cards system. Now players discover cards across a timeline and unlock them by applying stickers that are found in the world. You choose which cards to unlock and thus your people’s advances will be unique to you. As time goes on each player’s civilisation will become vastly different from the others. Brand new GUI implementation. Much sweat and many tears have gone in to a more intuitive and beautiful interface with which to play the game. Voyages of Discovery. A brand new game mode where you must guide your Followers across uncharted lands against the clock. There are special rewards for successful voyages! Explore a new Homeworld. Start your Followers on a new journey, with a completely re-authored landscape to explore. New God Powers. Put out fires and increase the beauty of trees with the Rain of Purity, or customise your world by planting trees with the God Seed power. Reengineered Follower Behaviour. We’ve implemented a much more intelligent Follower system that gives unique attributes to each follower’s brain and makes them react to the world. Countless redesigns, gameplay tweaks, and bug fixes. Months of hard work has gone into improvements to the experience. There are so many that we couldn’t start to list them, but you’ll feel them throughout. What’s NOT in the latest build? We’ve taken out the aspects of the game that we feel aren’t quite up to the quality of the new refinements. We’re still working on these, though, so rest assured they will return/appear in the future. *Story mode *Battles *Meteor *Hubworld *Extra ages *Extra Settlements As you’ve just read, we’ve been hard at work. The nature of game development is such that it’s taken time to prepare this major improvement package. However, in doing so, we’ve learned that listening to our wide and dedicated base of supporters works well, and we thank you for directly influencing us and helping to make, and now to improve, the entire GODUS experience. We look forward to your next round of feedback, and will use it to continue moving GODUS along the path towards greatness. v1.3.1 Beta Update v1.3 released on 8th October, 2013. v1.3.1 Bug Fixes *Farmers will now recognise a field and Abode as their own *Crash fix for game hanging on Mac on start-up *Chests will always reward cards *Fixed a crash caused by loading the game while a storm was occurring *Damaged Abodes will not have a Belief bubble *Fixed Advanced cards disappearing from Scrapbook *Settlement vision radius increased for Followers to see available jobs *Land Expansion Shrines are now repairable at sea level *Roads no longer go through farms *Scrapbook content page will update your era progress *Fixed repeating notification sound when you complete 20/20 of the Mount of the Gods v1.3.1 Known Issues *Windows version will sometimes crash with s3e_debug_simulator error *Sometimes the Mac version will load with texture errors *Sometimes the Mac version will hardlock after 30 minutes of inactivity *Looks like there are two cards spinning over Land Expansion Shrines *Land expansion shrine has no scaffolding *Difficult to see if Farms are selected to be moved with Town Planning *Lens flare from beams remains on Shrines *Special Followers will sometimes play female Follower sprog sound FX *Named Followers are randomly assigned a gender *Some VFX are not affected by nighttime *GODUS icon is low resolution *The final paragraph in the scrapbook does not fade in *Cannot quit game when cards are on-screen *Wheat is static in the wind *Roads to farms do not always appear *Statue of Speed FX can appear overblown *Sometimes there is an audio bug when returning to Homeworld mid-Multiplayer battle *Info bubble for a Settlement will sometimes not appear if the info bubble is already pen on another Settlement *Sometimes the Wheat icon will be transparent in the Settlement info bubble *Champions drown with too much of their body out of the swamp *Followers are not distracted by sculpting when returning home *If Followers are very far from the Totem, they could get stuck while navigating *The system mouse cursor will appear along with the GODUS cursor at the top of the screen *Quitting from Multiplayer will give the other player rewards v1.3 Beta Update v1.3 released on 4th October, 2013. v1.3 New and Improved Features *Flow completed recrafted, much less meaningless clicking *Enter the Bronze Age and era of agriculture. *12 New Bronze age advances including Farming, Politics and Cartography. *8 New Resource cards to collect *8 New God Cards to collect *New unlocks to increase your Area of Influence, speed up followers and cheaper settlements *Unlock a new Farmer Follower and grow your civilisation through agriculture *Farmers will grow crops outside of settlements for the population *Crops are gathered to feed your population and advance your civilisation *Choose the most fertile and efficient land for your crops *Dynamic weather system where lightning storms will bombard your Homeworld, damaging Abodes not in a settlement *Sprogging centralised within settlements rather than on individual Abodes *Sprogging from Abodes only available when the Followers have a job *Abodes inside a settlement now have second stories allowing much greater capacity and Belief. *Multiplayer balanced so that enemy followers will not fight each other as you plan dominance *New scrapbook hints *Felt tents no longer produce Belief and instead house more Followers and have faster Follower generation *Faster info bubbles *New God Power icons *Followers share their thoughts and needs via Prayers *Beam added to Shrines within Area of Influence *All battle maps quicker to fight *Totem rebalanced to reduce number of Followers *Finger of God is now more effective *Townlife is now more meaningful *New gem seams added to Homeworld *Rebalanced trees and rocks v1.3 Bug Fixes *Various crash fixes including crashes on startup for both Mac and Windows *Fixes for crashes related to Settlements *Beautified land will remain beautified after exiting the game *Previously used Resource Cards given back for removed Advance Cards *Followers will no longer walk slowly on land that was previous blighted *Temple of Fertility statue is now actually on the temple *Settlements will always generate Belief *Settlement roads will re-draw after Abodes are moved *Followers on fire will die even when on Beautified land or in a Settlement *New opening flyover *Shrines are now more distinctive *Belief gain modified to be slower when game is shut down *God Power icons crisper *Villagers will recover correctly after being in water then rescued *Crash when attacking a Castle in Story Battle fixed *“FULL” from Abode info no longer getting stuck on screen *Belief musical chain “fail” will not play after collecting only one Belief bubble *Collecting Belief from a Settlement will continue the musical chain *Bach’s First Prelude now plays in full *Shrubs on Statue of Settlement shadow fixed *Statue of Settlement no longer floating *Statue of Settlement destruction crash fixed *Statue of Settlement door is blue in Homeworld *Statue of Settlement flag will be striped with sprogging is available *Fix for odd behaviour of Followers from Settlement sprogging *Mining is now more significant to Followers *Z-fighting on Settlement base fixed *Flag SFX will play on Settlement *Failsafe against Armageddon being usable in Homeworld *Shrines will continue to build after exiting the game *Totem number will not remain on screen when Totem is deactivated *Card descriptions on Felt Tents and Permanent Abodes changed to reflect new functionality *Fixed lighting on Abodes and fences *Fixed Followers getting stuck at Totem *Belief and Follower info dialogue removed on Abodes in a Settlement *SFX volume cannot be set to NULL v1.2.1 Beta Update v1.2.1 released on 17th September, 2013. *Followers will now build past 2000+ Followers *Multi-clicking on Gem bug removed *Multiple Steam profiles and saves now supported *Rubble takes fewer clicks to clear (2 instead of 5) *List of resolutions updated in options menu *Fixed 0x0 resolution bug *Removed debug editor option from F8 *Raised limit on placement of settlements to 10 *Fixed bug where settlements stop working after save/load *Speed of followers to Totem increased by 10% *Re-balanced the birth rate of rank 4-6 Abodes *Graphical improvements to the battle map screen *Shaders corrected on trees – beautify now more beautiful *Contours shadows added on Landscape *Abodes now only eject 1 follower at a time *Less tripping of Followers animation *Improved water surface *Improved follower terrain response *State of the Gem mine now saves *Rebalancing of Gems in the mine *Preparing the world for Bronze age farming *Various icon revisions *Various text updates *Various crash fixes